


Descent Into Darkness

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Magic, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: Arianna, the woodland fairy, succumbs to a warlock's magic in an attempt to save her kind.





	Descent Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my Night of the Living Pussy and Alexis the Dark Fairy series. It is not required to read the other stories for understanding but it's more fun if you do, of course.

For over a thousand years, the growth of urbanization and industrialization has all but destroyed many forests around the world. The more humans advanced, the more they destroyed the world around them. Many woodland type creatures have either been trapped inside preserved wildlife areas or gone extinct as a result. 

Unfortunately, though, there are creatures mostly unseen by human eyes who are also dying out as they lose their homes. These creatures, of course, are fairies. Governed by spirits of nature they were strictly forbidden to commune with humans due to the apparent lack of respect of the earth that they held. For this reason, fairies were seen merely as creatures of myth or folklore in modern times, and if one were to make itself known to human eyes, they could be captured for experiments or worse.

One day, Arianna, a lone woodland fairy, traveled nearby lands looking for another fairy colonization. Most of her tribe had died out with the loss of its home and no longer heard the call of the spirits around them. Those that survived decided to disperse and search neighboring lands for signs of other fairy life and would call to each other if they found anything. Without the power of the woodland spirits filling them, their lives were falling short, and Arianna felt it. She slowly fell to the ground as she lost the energy to fly.

“Please, if there are any spirits of nature nearby hear my cry! I’ll die if you don’t answer me!” Arianna pleaded, but her calls were unanswered. She laid down on the ground as she began to accept her fate.

\---

Arianna opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurred at first, but as she gained her focus, she saw that she was laying on some type of pillow or cushion. Panicked and confused she stood up and observed her surroundings. She was in a cabin of some sort. There was a fire going, some oil lamps emitting light, and a couch facing the fireplace.

'Where… where am I?' Arianna thought as she began to fly around in a frenzy. 'What a minute… I’ve got all my energy back. I’m not dead, but how?' She said to herself. 

She was in mixed emotions of confusion, happiness, and fear all at once and did not know how to handle herself.

“Good I see you’re finally awake. I guess I’m better at rejuvenation spells than I thought I was,” said a young male voice behind her. Startled she turned around and saw a man with the most devious smirk on his face. He was short in stature and thin with pale white skin. He had short dark hair that barely covered the tattoo of a serpent on his forehead, a cobra to be exact. He was wearing a dark tunic similar to what a warlock from times of old would wear and he had these red piercing eyes.

“Who are you? Are you a human?” Arianna trembled.

“My name is Caleb, and yes, my mother was indeed human. As for my father, I’m not quite sure what he was but definitely not human,” Caleb said as he beckoned to the frightened fairy.

Arianna went everything against what she believed in and slowly made her way toward Caleb. Everything in her was telling her to flee from this man, but if he did indeed restore her then maybe he meant no harm. She had nothing to lose and if he could help her, then maybe he was the answer to saving her kind.

“I’m not able to commune with any woodland spirits. I should be dead. Tell me, Caleb, how am I alive? How did you even find me?” Arianna asked as she now flew at eye level before him.

“Well, you might say I’m a little different. Ever since I was a child, I displayed the ability to manipulate magic with ease. It’s not unheard of since my mother was a witch, but I displayed abilities that only the headmaster of her coven could fathom with years of training. It is believed that my mother summoned a dark being to lay with her one night and that’s why my abilities exceed that of any other wielder, but no one knows for sure since she died giving birth to me.” Caleb explained as Arianna trembled before him.

“So, in other words, you’re half-demon?” Arianna asked.

“Probably, but I’m not entirely sure. In either case, I mean you no harm, my fair creature. I actually want to help you.” Caleb grinned.

“You are part demon Caleb; I sense the dark energy within you. I’m only trusting you because I have no other choice. My sisters are most likely dead now and any woodland spirit that could sustain me is nowhere near.” Arianna began to cry as tears of sadness began to flow in her eyes. She descended down and wailed until she landed on Caleb’ palm. He lifted her up as she trembled before him.

“Come on now, don’t assume if you don’t know. Your sisters may very well be fine. After all, you aren’t dead yourself, now are you?” Caleb said solemnly as he caressed her right cheek with his finger.

“It’s most likely true though. I haven’t felt their presence since I’ve been awake and they didn’t have the energy to get far.” She sobbed.

Caleb sat her down and muttered a chant under his breath as he began to shrink in size. Arianna watched in awe as he shrank down to her size. He then pulled her in close and kissed her on the forehead. She gazed up at him as his fingers grazed the bottom of her chin.

“I promise I will help you find your sisters. In fact, I want to restore your race entirely if I can.” Caleb said as he embraced her.

“I never thought I would ever put my life in the hands of a human, much less a demon, but I never thought I would be saved by one either. I am forever in your debt, but tell me why do you care about me and my kind? Don’t you know without woodland spirits to sustain us, we would forever be reliant on your magic to thrive? There is no way you could possibly sustain us all for long.” Arianna broke away from his embrace and fervently gazed into his eyes.

“Don’t worry fair creature, if you pledge your loyalty and servitude to me, not only will I reward you by sustaining your life energy, but I’ll give you greater power as well.” Caleb grinned.

“I mean no disrespect Caleb, but even with your great power I cannot sense that you have the type of power to sustain a whole raise of woodland fairies.” Arianna stared at the ground.

“Chin up, dear, you won’t be taking from me directly. You see I feed off the energy of humans. If I make you my vessel, you will feed off the humans’ energy, and while you will gain life-sustaining power, you will also be channeling energy to me as well. We’ll be helping each other you see.” Caleb leaned down and kissed Arianna on the forehead once more.

“Wait… are you asking me to kill humans? I know they are mostly responsible for the death of my people, but it’s not in my nature to harm anyone or anything.” Arianna trembled.

“No no no, nothing quite that drastic my dear. I feed off of sexual energy. Humans send off a certain wavelength of energy when they commit any sexual act.” Caleb began to rub Arianna’s shoulders and work down to her sides.

“I-I’m familiar with how humans reproduce and all but we woodland fairies don’t do such things. We are born within the tulips of the forest. I’m not even equipped to have sex the way humans… “Arianna stopped short and gasped as Caleb placed a hand between her legs. 

His hand glowed and she felt her body changing. She moaned as she felt the most wonderful and intense feeling between her legs that she couldn’t describe. This feeling began to spread across her whole body as she involuntarily bucked his hand. Her breasts tingled as they began to grow slightly. 

Her hair grew to shoulder length and changed from dark brown to ruby red. Her wings fluttered and she let out a shriek as her first-ever orgasm hit. Caleb removed his hand and she hungrily looked back at him while catching her breath.

“Wha… what did you just do to me?” Arianna panted.

“Your transformation is complete. You are no longer a woodland fairy my fair creature, but a lust fairy. You will now thrive off lustful energy from humans,” Caleb grinned menacingly.

Arianna disrobed and examined herself, and sure enough, she had a vagina between her legs and her breasts were much larger. More importantly, she noticed this aching desire within her new nether region to be filled. She ran her left hand across her entrance and gasped in pleasure as she found her clitoris. Almost involuntarily her right hand went to cup her right breast and she began to moan.

“Caleb, this feels… amazing. I’ve never felt so… alive.” Arianna stammered.

“Tell me, fair creature, what is your name?” Caleb finally asked.

“Arianna,” she said under her breath as her fingers began to dive inside her cavern.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful maiden. Arianna, with this gift I have just bestowed upon you, I will ask you one more time. Do you pledge your loyalty to me?” Caleb grinned slyly.

Arianna stopped touching herself and bowed before Caleb.

“Yes, Master Caleb. You saved me from death and brought hope to my kind. For you, I will do anything,” Arianna stated while slowly looking back up at him.

“Let’s make it official then. Follow me outside.” Caleb commanded as he restored himself to normal size. As he walked toward the cabin’s entrance Arianna flew up and landed on his shoulder. Once outside Arianna looked to the ground and gasped as she saw a purple tulip that was not there before.

“Caleb! That’s a birthing tulip!” Arianna exclaimed.

“Indeed. It is a birthing tulip of my creation. The first time a human has an orgasm as a result of your magic, a birthing tulip just like this one will emerge from the ground. From then on, that birthing tulip is linked to the sexual energy radiating from the human and it will grow larger from each orgasm after that until it finally gives birth to another lust fairy-like yourself. The more your race grows the more powerful I become and also, in turn, you will also become more powerful. The humans are like cattle for us to feed upon. As they give in to their pleasure and their throws of lust, we will gradually take them over,” Caleb explained with a sly grin.

It was not in Arianna’s nature to hurt or harm anyone, but she had this burning sensation within her she never felt before. As Caleb’s magic continued to transform her, her soul began to darken. She turned away from the tulip and looked at her new master in the eyes.

“Is that tulip for me, my Master?” Arianna bit her lip as her new womanhood began to drip with anticipation.

“Yes, my dear. Once you have your first magically induced orgasm, my incantation will be complete and you will be endowed with similar powers to myself.”

“Please Master Caleb, lie with me,” Arianna kneeled before Caleb.

“I’m sorry but lying with you would break my contract for I have promised my heart to another, but I have other ways for sealing this spell,” Caleb said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the vines began to rapidly grow from the tulip and wrap around Arianna’s feet.

“Master Caleb! What’s going on?!” Arianna shrieked as the tulip began to pull her closer.

“You have nothing to worry about, my dear, no harm will come to you. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” Caleb assured.

Before Arianna could react further, the tulip engulfed her lower half. The pistil in the flower began to lap at her pussy like a tongue causing her to gasp with excitement. The flower petals began to gently graze her nipples and lightly pinching them as they became erect. 

“See, my pet? I would never harm such a beautiful creature such as yourself, especially when you will play your part in turning me into a god,” Caleb laughed.

Arianna barely heard him as she quickly became lost in the sensations. 'If this is truly what sex fills like, then I will be doing the humans a favor,' She thought as she bucked against the naughty pistil lapping against her clit. 

The stamens in the flower began to rub up and down her body, lightly tickling her sides and her stomach. She moaned and arched her back forward. After several minutes she felt this new aching feeling building up inside her. Her toes began to curl up as she gripped the flower petals underneath her. Her moans turned to yells as she came closer to her peak.

Caleb grinned lustfully at the display as he snapped his fingers one more time. The pistil suddenly went rigid and reformed into a phallus. Before Arianna could protest at the sudden lack of stimulation, the pistil dove inside her, fucking her pussy hard. The petals gripped and squeezed her breasts as her head fell backward. She lost all sense of rational thought, and simply began to pant as or orgasm built inside her. Then finally it hit. Her pussy began to spasm and grip the pistil inside her as she came. 

“It’s done,” Caleb said as the flower began to settle down. As the pistil retreated, Arianna felt a magical jolt of energy suddenly surge through her and she began to glow.

“Master… Master Caleb. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt in my life. How could humans ever deprive themselves of such a wonderful experience?” Arianna said under her breath as she slowly picked herself up off the ground.

“I agree wholeheartedly my pet. There are so many in this world that deprive themselves of such simple pleasures simply because of some religious belief or self-pride. It’s now your job to show them what they’re missing,” Caleb smiled menacingly.

“I’ve watched humans for a long-time master Caleb. I’ve always wondered why they easily fell to such desires, and now I know. I admit it will be hard for me to abstain myself.” Arianna gleefully flew in circles around Caleb’s head.

“As long as you don’t lose focus of your mission I don’t care if you fall to your lust every once in a while. After all, you are a lust fairy so it’s in your very nature,” Caleb laughed.

“How should I do it? Are there any rules I should follow?” Arianna inquired.

“Only one rule that I recommend and that is not to let yourself get too close to the humans. Other than that, I don’t care how you do it. You have the power to do whatever you want. The only limit is your imagination. You can enchant plants as I just did, or even inanimate household items the humans use,” Caleb instructed as Arianna grinned from ear to ear.

“There is one ability I want to show you before you leave that can prove quite useful.” Caleb walked inside the cabin and walked back out with a doll.

“See this lifeless girl doll?” Caleb instructed as Arianna began to nod.

“As you can see, it is a simple doll without life force.” Caleb latched his mouth to the dolls and breathed into it. Arianna’s eyes widened as the doll blinked and moved its head on its own. He put the doll on the ground and it walked toward Arianna.

“Hi, little fairy, wanna play with me?” The doll said.

Arianna giggled. “That’s a simple spell master, I’ve used similar before,” She said.

“There is one important difference. I didn’t simply enchant this doll. She is now a sentient being and her lifeforce is her own,” Caleb said as the doll reached toward Arianna. Arianna watched in amazement as she sensed what he said to be true.

“The ability is simple. All you have to do is picture and feel the personality of whatever you bring to life and breathe deeply into it. As soon as you bring it to life if you want to give it specific commands to further mold its personality you can, but the longer you wait the harder it will be to control.” Caleb said

“Wow, that’s amazing! I can do this too?!” Arianna gleefully exclaimed.

“Yes, I will warn you though, this cannot be reversed. Once anything is brought to life this way, it will be alive forever until it is physically destroyed. It is not dependent on you or anything else to sustain itself. Make sure you keep this in mind and keep your thoughts clear when performing this ability,” Caleb commanded.

“Wow, that’s powerful. Can you use it on anything at all?” Arianna asked.

“Absolutely. Any inanimate object can be brought to life no matter what it’s made of. Even though plants technically have life, this ability can give them sentience. If I wanted just a part of someone’s body to have its own will this ability would give it.” Caleb laughed as Arianna’s eyes lit up with wonder.

“Arianna my beautiful pet, go and try your new powers on a human girl and let me know how it goes, preferably one that’s a little prudish in nature. Those are the most fun to play with?” Caleb instructed.

“If she’s a prude, how will I get her to let me enchant her?” Arianna asked.

“You are now a being of great power; you can figure it out. Most humans don’t even believe in your existence. You can make anything up and they’ll be gullible enough to believe you.” Caleb smirked.

“I guess you’re right. Thanks again, Master Caleb. I could never repay what you’ve done for me.” Arianna beamed as she flew away from the woods and headed toward a nearby city.

“Look, Caleb, the pretty flower is moving!” The doll exclaimed in child-like innocence. Caleb looked down and saw black wings fluttering out of Arianna’s purple tulip. Suddenly a fairy dropped to the ground from the flower and gazed up at Caleb with piercing green eyes and a menacing smile across its face.


End file.
